Vampire's Knight
by VAObession13
Summary: Rose and Lissa are on run from the Academy, when they meet up with some odd friends. At Tulsa House of Night, Lissa and Rose meets Zoey, who is need of major help. Evil vampires are trying to gain power, waiting in dark places. What will happen to the two groups? Will Zoey and her gang stop everything? Will Rose get caught by the guardians? Or will love conquer everything?
1. Chapter 1 On the run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or House of Night.**

Chapter 1 On the run

**Rose's POV**

I've been on the run for two years now with my best friend Lissa. She is a powerful Moroi princess that I sworn to protect ever since I can remember. When we first set out Lissa used compulsion on an older Moroi, no older than three years older actually, we came across the other day tipped us off about a guardians trail in return for my name. The compulsion did not work for some reason. Lissa thought it was from being so tired but I knew it wasn't that and I think she did too. That guy, I think his name was Adrian, was seriously crushing on me ever since we met. I didn't mind. I had a smoking body that all Moroi men desired to mess around with but a real relationship was normally out of the question. His flirts never did anything to me.

Today things got...weird. Adrian tipped us off again that they had our hiding place and were on their way. It wouldn't take them more than a few short hours for them to get to our location. We never told anyone where we were but we didn't have to. They gave us the information we needed and we used it to our advantage. But we were not always lucky. They only could contact us after they left which lowered our escape options.

I needed to protect Lissa at all costs even if that meant not having fun until we arrived in Oklahoma. Mia, a friend, lived in Tulsa in this school everyone referred to the House of Night. I snorted at the name but seriously I was not one to talk. Lissa and I ran away from St. Vladimir's Academy because she wanted to get far away from everyone and I was too eager to oblige. I could not stay contained in those walls under so much supervision, practically on house arrest. I mean sure, I _may_ have broken curfew more times than I could count and broken a few heavily tinted windows from fighting and other plenty of other stuff but it was nothing. I was sure of that.

"Vasilisa?" A voice from the shadows whispered as we got off our last flight in Kansas. I froze at that voice. I belonged to her uncle, Victor.

I hated that man for trying to abuse her powers last year the last time we ran into him. I had to hold back a string of profanities that threatened to come up. Instead Lissa graciously tugged on my arm to remind me to keep moving. The guardians would be on out tail soon enough after they realized we slipped from them again.

_Rose, don't. We need to move now!_ She shouted in my head. Did I mention we had a bond? The bond linked me to her because she brought be back from the dead when I died in the same car crash as the rest of her family. She was able to do that because of her element: Spirit. It took a lot out of her, to where she got depressed. As soon as I caught on to these I sucked the darkness out of her and in to me. I was not going to let those dark feelings invade her again. I hated her getting like that.

With one last murderous look, I let Lissa drag me away. Before long I was the one to drag her. Every day I made sure I ran three miles and I forced Lissa to do the same but she did not have the same stamina as I did, being half vampire half human. I was a Dhampir and she was a vampire, with a soul, known as Moroi. We never ran into Strigoi mainly due to moving around so much. Anyway, Dhampir's were naturally fit and were born to fight but Moroi well were not. I'm sure with the right amount of training they could but she never had training before we ran away. I let her walk and jog while I literally ran in circles around her the whole way. It was only recently that she began to run with me the whole way, not jog but an actual run. I was faster and stronger so I had to remind myself to keep pace with her. I had to guard her all the time. Nowhere was safe. Not for us. We knew the academy was looking for us, and the soulless vampires (Strigoi), and her boyfriend but he talked to her every day.

I finally stopped running when we caught our train. For the next five hours we had nothing to do but wait. Lissa fell asleep and I kept watch, like I was trained to do. As soon as the train stopped and Lissa and I were free of the station, we picked back up into our run.

When we crossed the border into Oklahoma I let out a small sigh of relief only Lissa was able to catch and we did not stop running, or slow down, until we reached s heavily populated shopping center with a Starbucks! I was never one for coffee but I did like their teas and pastries.

"Okay, we have about five hours 'til the sun will set," I told Lissa, "Text Mia and tell her to hurry up. Victor might have followed us here so we need to get new clothes and how do you feel about dying your hair?"

Every time we ran into an obstacle, I asked her the same question and always resulted in the same thing: a very horrid look. Her long blond beautiful hair was a dead giveaway for us and my natural chestnut hair was equally suspicious, though not as long yet. I never had time to get it cut since we were on the run and everyone suspected I still had my pixie short hair. Little did they know just how much I grown it out. I always made sure my hair was healthy and never had dead ends much like Lissa.

She gave my the same horrified look now, as I suspected she would. I did not need the bond for her to tell me how she felt about it. "No, let's just do some shopping." I nodded in agreement. The only things we had time to grab was our emergency bags packed with only two change of clothes and enough money to buy a car. Or well it used to be. We used a good chunk of that money and got jobs at the same place so I could watch over her so we did not have to dig too much into that money. We needed to save it for emergency like this...or worse.

We each got a nice selection of clothing from the numerous number of stores we saw. We were in the last one, a cosmetic store, when I realized just how long it's been since I actually wore make up and not just concealer. I decided to grab all the make up I desired and even a few different colors of nail polish including a gold color that some would call gaudy. Right before I got in line I saw a stand of hair products. It's been so long since I took the time to style it with stuff like this. I walked over and noticed there was a pretty hat, a light brown wig, and many hair ties and other accessories. All of this seemed so trivial when we were running for our lives but I picked up the wig, a couple of hair tie packets, and the hat before making my purchase.

Lissa seemed surprised by the additions but I shrugged and told her "later" with my eyes. She seemed to get the message as she let it go. Her phone chimed, with a nod she spoke through the bond. _Mia is here._ I nodded. With all our bags in our hands we all but ran into the awaiting car. Mia was driving much to my dismay. I never had the chance to drive! It made me so mad but I sighed and looked out the windows for signs of danger.

Finally, we pulled into the gates of the Gothic looking building and I nearly snorted. Yeah, they lived up to the suspicion of vampires alright.

"I'm not really allowed to do this but you guys can share my room. I don't have a room mate yet. Either you do or you don't. There never really is any way you can predict it." she said shrugging her shoulders. I sighed, knowing she was right.

My breathing stopped as we passed a large oak tree near the east wall—wait, how did I know it was the east wall? I mentally shook off my surprise and kept looking for danger. For all I knew a bunch of guardians were inside the building ready to pounce at us and I was ready to protect Lissa. I always would be ready.

"Please be quiet, we don't need anyone knowing you are here. I mean everyone is asleep but normally people start waking up in an hour since class start in three hours." So that meant classes started at 8 pm where at St. Vlads we started a half hour earlier.

"That is not fair!" I yelled in a hushed voice. "Why do you guys start later than we do? Not cool."

"Calm down we have classes a half hour later. Are you staying trained?"

"Somewhat. Why? You want to fight?" She may be friend but there was a time when I hated her and that was before we ran away.

"No" Mia shook her head and laughed, "there is a gym here, it reminds me of the on at Vlads. Fully equipped too. And there are some people that love sparring. I'm sure even you could pick up a few tricks before you have to leave."

"Oh uh, I guess so. I haven't really sparred in a while though."

"Like that matters? You can kick major ass. Okay so you beating Darius will be hard but he is like a freaking mountain! Nobody can beat him!"

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. I really wanted to raise one but I could never pull it off unless I wanted to look like a complete fool.

"No, he's taken. But there are a lot of eye candy here. You'll see!" she grinned mysteriously.

I wasn't sure I liked what she implied but I would like a break from all this guarding. I needed to take a break and relax for one hour. But how can I when she is the last Dragomir? A royal in the Moroi community? I reminded myself. Her blood was far too precious to have anyone touch her.

"Come on, I'll get the rest of your bags and I'll just say they are mine. They think I went shopping." She winked.

"You know Mia? I think I'm starting to like you." I quickly said.

Lissa and I fell silent as we followed her across campus and into the dorms. The dorms were quite different from the ones at St. Vlads.

"Rose, do you think they know where we are?" Asked Lissa once Mia left to get the rest of our things.

"No" I lied, they had to know we were not in Portland hours ago and I would bet they would check the closest airports (which is why I asked the driver in the taxi an hour north before finding the next airport.) and booked the first flight out and contacted who we knew out in Oklahoma. "They know we escaped them by now, I don't doubt that. But I do not think they know we are here. Hell I don't even know where here is!"

"Oh come on, you have to admit there is a lot of civilization around here."

I shrugged, "It might not be in Montana but I'd rather be in New York. They would never find us there!"

New York was one of the Strigoi strong holds. It was nearly impossible to defend a Moroi or get out alive if you were a Dhampir. No guardian would dare go in there. The only chance we had would be if the Moroi would get off their ass and start using their magic offensively! Christian, Lissa fire-using boyfriend, proved how much it helped once.

"Rose! We can't-" there was someone at the door, cutting off our conversation. I pushed Lissa behind me and looked through the peep-hole. A man stood their, alone. Was he Mia's boyfriend? Oh god, Mia never told me she had a boyfriend! Not one covered in tattoos and well handsome. I motioned for Lissa to take a look and pulled her far away from the door so I could whisper to her.

"Should I answer it Liss?"

"Mia said not to." I groaned.

"I don't care, he's hot." Lissa had just enough time to roll her eyes before a new rustling by the door caught our attention.

I looked through the hole again and Mia joined the guy. She did not seem happy about him being there nor did he look like he was in to her. They exchanged some words neither looking happy. I wondered what was going on with them but I figured she would tell us whatever she wanted us to know...but I had to pry. A lot.

I backed away and sat on the bed facing Lissa before the door could slam into me and give away my spying.

"Uh Rose, Lissa, this is Darius, he wanted to meet you." Mia looked extremely unhappy about this.

"It's cool Mia" I said taking in this man. The unanswered question came out before I had the chance to stop it "is he your boyfriend?"

Darius looked horrified, Mia laughed. "Hell no," her laughter continued "He and Aphrodite are together."

"Who's Aphrodite?" I asked.

Mia glanced at Darius, "You'll see."

My mouth opened to complain but Lissa's words stopped me _Let it go. _I sighed, knowing she was right but damn it was hard to keep my mouth shut.

"Will you be staying on campus? I need to inform the Sons of Erebus and the High Priestess of your stay."

_Oh so that's why this man is here. _"None of your business." I spat. I was about to add "what the fuck is a High Priestess?" when Darius interrupted me.

His eyes darkened with anger "You are no student, teacher or guard here, that makes it my business."

_Be nice!_ Lissa screamed through the bond. "I guess so. Sure, we are staying for a little bit."

"Then you should enroll in some classes while your stay. Mia bring them to Neferet's office in an hour so we can get them settled in. Show them around in the mean time."

Much to my surprise, she nodded. Darius left after that, much to everyone's relief.

"I don't like him" I said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"He's not so bad, but yeah I'm not a fan either."

Mia told us all about the school as we roamed the grounds. Lissa looked uncomfortable and the bond confirmed as much. Lissa is an Orthodox Christian and they believed in Paganism here with all the status, one being their goddess Nyx the goddess of the night. I snorted at that. Mia did not believe in their ways. It was actually funny to see her here so calm.

"Wait so how did you get here?"

"That oh uh yeah, the queen found out about this place and sent me here for research."

"Research for what?"

"A different race of vampires." I gave her a curious look. Their was only three races: Strigoi, Moroi, and Dhampir's. "Their Marked."


	2. Chapter 2 The Search

**As usual, I don not own Vampire Academy or House of Night.**

**I decided to try something I little different in this chapter so let me know what you think! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Search

**Dimitri's POV**

Finally, after one year trying to track the Dragomir princess and trouble maker Rosemarie Hathaway, we finally had a solid lead. All the other leads we had were not this real. Nobody knew we were going, unlike other times. Guardian Petrov suspected a traitor among us. After careful analyzing, I too came to the same realization. How else would two teenage girls run from us?

We surveyed the location in Portland they were supposed to be staying at and instead of raiding them like we wanted, we watched the house from a distance. If their really was a traitor at St. Vladmir's Academy this would prove it. None of us liked having to watch but it had to be done.

With it being day time, all the guardians did normal—human—activities. I posted some guardians about a mile in every direction so they could not escape our watch. Guardian Petrov made me assigned to this mission, and I was determined not to fail her. Those students would be back at the academy before they knew what hit them

"All clear sir." a guardian said over the headset.

"Now we wait, if we don't see any signs they are here in an hour we will report back to Guardian Petrov and come back again at night."

Our days and nights are reversed but in this case, I meant day and night from the human schedule.

"Yes sir."

Fifteen minutes later I saw movement in the house. "I have motion, but remember the plan, stay undetected and keep tabs on her. I don't have a visual yet." A chorus of "yes sirs" chimed in my ear, not together but not too separate. I smiled, they were all too willing to follow my commends.

Finally I found one small window where a girl with dark brown hair grabbed two black bags. Not completely filled but you could tell there was plenty of stuff in it. I quickly and quietly told everyone "I have a visual, be alert, they are on the run." No sooner I said that, a cat jumped up in the window and hissed at me. They hated us, Dhampir's for some reason I never knew. I was hidden from the view of the window as I watched this beautiful girl run out of the room. I took my place just in time for two girls run out of the house. The one with blonde hair, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir I was told, was slower than the other rule breaking Hathaway. I watched until they were completely out of my sight.

"They went east."

Not even ten second later, the guardian guarding that way said, "they are moving fast. I heard them on the phone, I think they are going to the airport."

Airport? Did they plan to get us off their trail and loose them? That would not happen. Hathaway should know better than that. Once it they hopped in a cab, the driver of course working for us, we knew they were going to an airport an hour or so away. This was almost too easy.

But I had to remind myself who I was dealing with. Rosemarie was top of her class before running away so recklessly. It was one of the stupidest things any novice could do, in my opinion. She probably did not even keep herself trained during the past two years but I knew better than to underestimate her like others have. She did kill two Strigoi before she ran away, out of sheer luck yes, but it is still damn impressive. She had so much potential, I had no idea why she would throw all this away.

Our airport spy confirmed them booking tickets for the next flight out. To Kansas. I laughed at that, they really were trying to make it hard for us. He also bought a ticket on the same flight close enough to them so he could overhear their conversation but not close enough that they could tell he was a dhampir.

Half way their, he sent me a text telling us Mia Rinaldi, the Moroi taking part of a research project in Tulsa, Oklahoma was taking them in. After replying with a quick thanks, I called Mia's assigned guardian, Mikhail Tanner, and told him of this development. He told me he would find Mia and interrogate her. There was no point in waiting. Within a half hour, my team of fully skilled, fully equipped, guardians were boarding a private jet from the academy. After we were in the air, I pulled my phone back out and turned it on. Guardian Tanner sent me a text saying she was not on campus, suddenly I was glad we were on our way to Tulsa's House of Night.

**Zoey POV**

_Ugh I just hate her! Neferet is the most evil person I know! _Darius saved me from her bitch session, thankfully, because two girls just arrived. Zoey could have kissed the ground Darius walked on for that but the look Neferet gave her told her this wasn't over. No, it never would be.

Just as Zoey found herself at the East Wall the sound of footsteps invaded her ears. Not just one pair, but at least a dozen. She groaned, this is what Mia worried would happen if she snuck off campus. Before Zoey could think about it, a few of their faces came into view. They were those guardians Mia had with her. Zoey just knew they had were guardians with the stealthy way they moved and the muscles they had from years of training.

Nobody said anything, but they waited for me to pass before they dared to move. I had to tell Mia about this, there was no way she could get out of whatever trouble she just caused if there was so many of those guardians. All the thoughts of Evil Neferet washed out of my mind and I raced to find Mia, thankfully I did not have to run too long before she came into view.

**Rose's POV**

"...and the Dining Hall. We still have a few minutes before your meeting I don't-"

"Do the guardians know you are here?"

"Uh yeah, but Eddie-"

"Eddie as in Castile? I didn't see him!" I nearly forgot about him.

"Well he's working with the Sons of Erebus guarding the school. But when they sent this other guardian, not a novice, he is around all the time! It's so annoying. I managed to slip his lash to get you."

"Wow I never saw you for ditching security, that's more my thing!" I joked.

"Oh there he is."

I watched the man, in his 20's I guess, stride toward us, half surprised that I did not recognize him. He was not one of the schools guardians but that did not mean he was unaware of who I was. Darius already saw me, but I had to play it cool like I wasn't on the run from St Vladmir's.

"Where did you go, Mia?" her guardian said, "I was about to contact the guardians."

"Oh um I needed to get some coffee. I'm sorry I should have told you." Mia actually looked guilty. _Oh man, I need to take a picture of this._ Slyly, I pulled out my phone and took a picture before anyone noticed. I held back my smile, I was so going to send this to Mason, he would send it to everyone else.

"Oh sorry, this is Guardian Tanner."

I nodded, before I could say anything a girl ran to calling Mia. "You have to come here! I think" she looked around at our litter gathering "sorry, I'm Zoey. Zoey Redbird."

She had a sapphire crescent moon on her forehead it was filled, like Darius's was, and had some tattoos framing her face. The tattoos brought out her beauty and enhanced what I thought was Cherokee features.

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "So your Marked?"

"Uh yeah, but I'm still a fledgling, I didn't go through the change yet."

"What change?"

"The change from a fledgling to a vampyre. My ex just went through it. It was um scary."

"Oh you should've been here Rose!" Mia said, letting my name slip. The rage overcame me but Lissa words in my head stopped me from doing anything rash _We will leave when the sun comes up. I promise. We can't stay here if guardians are near us._ I nodded knowing she was right. Mia continued talking like nothing happened. "I thought he was dying! Oh sorry, you don't know about that. Well I guess I have some things to tell you."

So apparently if you didn't complete the change you die. That's the only two options you have once you are Marked. Sounds like a death wish if you ask me. I felt sorry for Zoey, knowing she could die at a moments notice.

After I took that in, I started to see Zoey's uniform. It was dark, much like I thought a Vampire school would have uniforms, but had her own twist on it. The courtyard grown darker and I noticed it was time for my meeting with this Neferet.

"Hey Zoey, what's the deal with Neferet? What kind of name is that?" I laughed.

"I wouldn't make fun of her name. She picked it out."

"What? Why would-"

"We can change our name when we are Marked, I am so glad I don't have to have my mother's last name." There was steel in her voice. How much did she hate her mother? I mean I hate my mom but because she was never there for me and let me be raised by the academy.

I let it go, just because I had to be somewhere.

"Be careful around her, she will act nice and loving but don't fall for it." I nodded.

Mia and Zoey excused themselves to talk about something but were out of hearing range from Lissa. They looked deeply engaged in their conversation. When Mia came back she brought us to Neferet's office but she looked well nervous. I shrugged it off.

We came to a stop just in front of doors, when a beautiful woman with bright auburn hair stepped out of the doors and greeted us with a bright smile. I automatically hated her. She reminded me if my mother but acted like she wanted to be best friends. I had to hide my hatred.

"Welcome to the Tulsa House of Night. I am Neferet, the High Priestess here. Since you are not Marked you cannot join all of our classes but you are welcome to join Eddie Castile in his classes."

"Sorry, but we're leaving tomorrow." I said trying to keep the chill out of my voice. It did not work.

"Oh? Well I am sure you can join classes tonight?" Damn she just would not let it go, would she? I sighed.

"No, tonight we can. But my friend needs a feeder." I said quickly. If she allowed Mia here, then surely there was a feeder on campus.

"Oh I' sorry, I did not know she was a Moroi. Yes, come on dear, what is your name?"

"Lis." Lissa said in a small voice.

I thought I saw something dark pass in her eyes but a moment later it was gone and I figured I had imagined it. But then I remembered Zoey's warning and I just knew something was wrong with this woman. She was something dark.

"We can go later. I cannot leave her."

This time I knew I saw a brief flash of anger shot in her eyes before an understanding look was carefully in place. "Of course, how silly of me. You must be her guardian! Let me see you marks."

_Awe fucking crap!_ I was about to get busted big time. I had yet to receive my promise mark but I had two Molnija marks from right before school nodded and began lifting my hair when someone barged in the room. Or I should say people. Every part of the room was suddenly filled with people. With closer examination, I recognized them of Guardians. Some I knew, others were completely new. _Fucking bastard. They found us._

I grabbed Lissa and pulled her behind me, nearly making her fall over. Nobody advanced on me and I could not abandon Lissa to attack them. I could only protect her. While we waited for someone to make the first move, I surveyed the new people. Half way through my observation, I found the hardest, hottest, and tallest guardian. When I say hot, I mean heart breaker hot is below this level of pure hotness.

"You must be in charge of this mission. You're new though." I said, speaking to the man without lowering my guard. All my attention was on the guardians, my threats.

"Yes." The one word held a Russian accent, though not strong. "Rosemarie Hathaway, you are in a lot of trouble with Kirova and Guardian Petrov."

"Fuck them-"

"If I were you I would watch your mouth."

I felt someone hit my cheek. Huh, that was literal. Fine, if that's the way he wanted to play, then it's on. I threw myself into the action but I found myself on the ground in a matter of minutes. This hot Russian guy sure knew how to kick ass. Before anyone could to get Lissa, I jumped up and stood protectively in front of her.

"You're never getting her!" I growled. I don't care how hot he was, I would not allow Lissa to be dragged off by the guardians. She meant too much to me. She was my best friend.

"I don't want to hurt either of you. We just need her back in the safety of the academy."

That was it. I could not control my small amount of self-control any longer. "She is never going back there if I have anything to do with it."

I attacked him again but he deflected everything I had easily. "You can't win! Can't you see that! You are surrounded by guardians!" He said in between blocking my hits.

"I don't care" I said just the same, "she's not going back."

Just when I thought he gave up, he had my pinned on the floor making me unable to move under his body weight. But nobody went towards Lissa. I smiled at that, maybe they knew I was not joking about her not going back there. Ever.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Vasilisa Dragomir, you are now under control of the guardians. Headmistress Kirova will decide your fate from here. Guardian Grant, hand over the handcuffs she's going to keep fighting us."

Within seconds I felt the cuffs press into the skin of my wrists, behind my back and someone's knee held me down. The only movement I could do was flopping around like a fish out of water but the knee pressing into my back hurt far too much for me to attempt after the third try.

"We have them." he paused to let the person on the other end of the phone. "Yes, in Tulsa. Yes. Okay. We will see ya then."

He hung up the phone, grabbed my wrists, got off me, and pulled me up hurting me just a little. I was sure I would have bruises on my back and wrists tomorrow, not that I cared right now.

"They have been on the run for two years now, Neferet. I have orders from Guardian Petrov for us to keep them here until she and Kirova arrive, if that's okay."

"Yes but they really should be enrolled in classes with Eddie."

The Russian nodded. "Thank you. My team will need to watch them, particularly Rosemarie. She can cause quite a scene if left unattended."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled at him. "You have no idea who I am!"

"I do, I've seen your record, it's hmm over fifty pages by now. And I'm not counting you elementary record, Miss Hathaway."

"Like your one to talk. Let me guess you beat up someone twice you age when you were thirteen. Am I right? Or-" His grip suddenly tightened on my wrists, making me want to

"You will not talk back to your superiors Hathaway. You are unfit to guard Lissa. You did not graduate and you never will if you keep this up. I would shut up now if I were you."

I opened my mouth to tell him to fuck off when Lissa's words stopped me._ Rose, let it go. We can't get out of this. Even you can't take on everyone and win._

I sighed out my frustration and looked down as I said my next words "Fine, I won't fight anymore but she does not leave my sight."

"I can't promise you that." I looked into his eyes and saw understanding. "But I can promise she won't leave here without you."

I nodded. It was the best deal I could get and for some odd reason, he made me want to comply willingly. Or maybe it was Lissa's compulsion through the bond. I did not know. But I didn't care.

"We will get you set you in your room now." The Russian guy released my wrists but did not move away from me or unlock the cuffs.

Neferet assigned Lissa and I different rooms next to each other and gave us our schedules. The guardians followed Lissa, the Russian, and I. Once we were outside, the hot Russian spoke again.

"I will have two guardians stationed in your rooms all the time. I will check in some time to make sure nobody is plotting to run away again." he gave me a serious look. "Kirova will be here tomorrow."

Two guardians took Lissa to her room and the rest stood outside with me and the Russian guy. Shortly after, the Russian brought me to my room with three other guardians.

"I need to talk to her about what is going to happen, give us a minute" The three other guardians stood outside the room and I was left alone with what might be the hottest thing ever.

"Kirova is going to try to expel you and Guardian Petrov will fight for you if she sees you have the potential to be a great guardian. You have to let us help you."

"I don't want to go back." I said quietly.

"You have to graduate if you want to be her sanctioned guardian."

It was quiet for a long time. Without another word, he started to leave.

"You still never told me your name" I said, making him stop.

He slightly turned in head in my direction before saying, "My name is Dimitri Belikov." Then he left.


	3. Chapter 3 Visions

**Standard disclaimers apply. **

* * *

Chapter 3 Visions

**Zoey's POV**

"Be careful, _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_," I loved when Grandma called me daughter in Cherokee.

"I will." I hung up before tears came to my eyes. Talking to my grandma cleared my head from all this new vamp stuff.

When I first saw Elizabeth's and Elliot's ghosts, I began panicking and thinking I was at least over stressed but I knew what I saw and nothing good came out of it. The only one I told was Aphrodite even though I hate that hateful hag—as the twins put it—she is the only other mind Neferet could not read. By default I trusted her. And well she did save my life once.

On my way back to my dorm, I found Aphrodite in the commons alone, without her bitch pack around. She was still being a bitch to me but in the end she told me about her vision. My heart pounded in my chest. In the short amount of time Rose and Lissa came here I knew something bad would happen. I felt it in my gut. Now I was sure this bad thing was starting. And it scared me.

**Rose's POV**

After the day I had, you would think I could fall asleep, but no. Not me. Of course sleep was the last thing I could do. I thought about walking over to Lissa's room but the guardians would probably stop me. It was useless anyway Through the bond I could tell she was not asleep.

Someone started knocking quickly on my door but did not stop until I opened the door. Zoey and a girl; I never saw before stood in my doorway.

"Zoey, what's going on?"

She shoved me out the way alerting me this was serious. Instantly I had my guard up and searched the area for signs of danger. Once I realized there was none, (at least not the physical kind) I took in this new girl. She had just an outline of the sapphire crescent Zoey had but her eyes, brimmed in red, were nothing to miss. Her face remained tearless but something was wrong.

Thankfully Zoey filled me in. "She had a vision." I had no time to process that as she continued, "Her visions make her like this. I need your help."

"What's her name?" I asked, eying the blond twig—not moroi twig like either but curvy and sexy.

"Aphrodite."

_Oh so this was Darius girlfriend. Hmm. _"Why did you think I could help?" I asked haughty.

I never believed in this kind of stuff ever. I always laughed and joked about it but the desperate and scared look on Zoey's face silenced me.

"Well I don't know I just had this feeling you could." She was leaving something out but I did not pry. Yet.

"Fine," I said irritated as fuck now, "What did you see?"

No response. So I slapped her. This made Aphrodite look at me, eyes filled with hate, and Zoey was surprised but ready to break up a fight.

"Now, you have no idea what I am capable of so before you find out the hard way tell me what the fuck you saw."

"You dead." She spat.

Anger boiled in my blood and I swear my vision was tinted red. Before anyone could say or do anything, I punched her. Where had this anger came from? "Tell me the damn truth or so help me-"

"Fine, I saw a vampyre suck your blood and you died. But didn't. You came back with red eyes and pale skin."

I held my hands up. Maybe her visions were very inaccurate. If they were real I mean. Not that I rose Hathaway would ever believe in this nonsense.

"Rose, she saved my life once because of a vision."

I took a deep calming breath before speaking. "So a strigoi turned me?"

"That's what they're called? The cliché vamps have a name! Go figure." _What did she mean by that?_

"Wait, you saw them before? What happened?" I demanded.

"She didn't, I did." Zoey spoke up. "The first time I saw one was this Elliot kid. He died during class and not long after I saw his ghost."

Zoey took her time explaining both stories and what was going on. Part of me wondered why she thought she could trust me but another part was glad she did. I overlooked the visions Aphrodite claimed to have and concentrated on the situation.

I took my time absorbing this. Neither student she saw died of anything unnaturally, well to them it was normal but it freaked the hell out of me. I would hate being marked. And yet they are strigoi. Is that right? I mean they are so similar but why would a strigoi leave Zoey alone if she was alone? Strigoi do no do that. They are soulless creatures that feed off of precious moroi blood and fight for power.

"Okay look, I am trained to fight them. They can't beat me! I'm Rose fucking Hathaway!" I laughed, covering my uneasiness with a joke.

"I know what I saw," Aphrodite spat at me. "And I—we—know who it is."

"We just met! I know nobody you do besides Zoey!" I figured Darius did not count now.

"No, but you will meet her, and watch her die."

Aphrodite's words freaked me out but I shrugged it off and let Zoey comfort Aphrodite the best she could in my bare room. I had a bed and the necessities but nothing felt like home. I was planning on running away again with Lissa if I could escape Dimitri so all my stuff remained unpacked.

After an hour, Dimitri came back to make sure I was still here and not trying to run away. Smart man, but he was seriously ruining my plan.

"Rosemarie-"

"Can you stop calling me that, comrade? Call me Rose."

"You are not allowed to have guests. Not until your probation is over."

"Like I give a fuck! The only I'm still here is because Lissa doesn't want to go and I won't force her to do anything."

"Watch your language!" he muttered something in Russian, I noticed just how sexy he made it sound. I pushed those thoughts away seeing he was holding me up from my escape.

I continued as if he said nothing, "And I did not ask them to come here! I barely know them! I would ask Eddie or Lissa to come over before them!"

The girls did not seem offended by this but then again I barely knew them so they could be very hurt. I didn't care. Dimitri was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I don't care, you should not have let them in. And how they got passed the guards is beyond me." I suspected compulsion but I had no clue if they really could wield it. Maybe it was just a moroi thing. "You should leave now," he said to the others, "I need to talk to her privately."

Both girls sent me an apologetic smile, which surprised me because Aphrodite was such a hateful bitch. Actually, from what I observed, she was much like well me. After they left, he spoke up.

"Guardian Petrov and Kirova will be here an hour before the classes here start tomorrow. You should sleep."

"What you think I'm going to run away again?"

He lifted one eyebrow, making me jealous and him look hotter. I looked down, knowing he was questioning me.

"I won't, I told you that."

"No, you told me you and Vasilisa-" Damn he caught that! This man was smarter than I thought.

"Lissa." She hated her full name and preferred the Americanized nickname.

"Would not run away. You never said you wouldn't alone."

"I'm not leaving her alone!" I growled. As much as I did not want to o back I refused to have Lissa separated from me.

He assessed the situation. With each word we seemed to step closer to the other and I recognized this. He was so tall too so I had to tilt my head to see him.

"I'm not leaving." He crossed his arms signaling this conversation was over.

I copied him, our arms barely touching, waiting for him to give, until the short patience took over. "Can I have some privacy to get changed?"

"Two minutes," He walked out.

Quickly I went through all my things and grabbed something I was prepared to run outside with if I wanted. I ended up in a white tank top and black shorts. Lissa would always say that this outfit would get any guy to do whatever I wanted. I was hoping the same went for Bel—whatever his last name was.

I laughed as the door opened, Dimitri walked through. His face gave off no emotions even after he saw me but I knew he was thinking like every other guy. Every guardian knew how to mask their emotions, and his guardian mask is one of the best I ever saw.

"See something you like?"

His face remained impassive, emotionless, "Go to bed," he suddenly sounded tired.

I hopped on my bed thinking that maybe I could doze off a little bit but nothing worked. About a half hour later, I sat up. "Why are you still here? I _am_ serious, I won't run away without her. I will not leave her alone."

He ignored me. I let out an exasperated sigh before jumping into Lissa's head. She was trying to fall asleep but was too uneasy with a guardian watching her. I felt her rationalization I was there and she spoke to me.

_I need to talk to you. Please. I have an idea that might get our bond working both ways. Zoey stopped by a few hours ago and unblocked my mind. That girl has power! Talk to me. I have to see if it worked. _

_Liss?_

I heard she squeal and I had to resist going back to my body to cover my ears. _Yeah, like that would help_! I told myself.

_It works!_ Thought Lissa

_I can't escape. I have the Russian jailer. I really don't know._

_Damn it! What are we going to do then?_

Honestly, I did not know but I was not going to tell her that. _We will get out of here before six tomorrow. I'll think of something and stay in touch. Don't talk to your guardian or anyone. I gotta go before Dimitri notices I'm not there._

I could practically feel her eye roll even though I returned to my body. Dimitri just looked me at me, unsure.

"What were you doing?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business," I spat. Maybe it was mean but I could not help the anger that boiled in my chest.

He seemed to notice the change of attitude and looked—well worried. It was well hidden under that guardian mask he so well perfected but there was a glint in his eyes that told me otherwise, almost like he was worried. Could it be he was worried? I did not know.

So I continued like nothing happened, "Just mind your own damn business! You have no right to know what I'm thinking about!"

He remained calm through my whole outburst. There was a different look in his eyes, "I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea."

I played innocent. "What do you mean? I wasn't thinking of anything," yeah, anything else but my escape plans and how fucked I was right now.

He sighed, "Do not try to run away, Rose, it's useless." Dimitri said after my outburst. "You're surrounded by guardians and I don't know what kind of magic this school is under—aside from the wards." The wards were magic moroi placed to protects grounds.

What the fuck? How did he know I was thinking about that? I looked at him defiantly before throwing my hair over my shoulder. When his eyes opened wide and just as quick he regained his guardian mask. I remembered the bite make Lissa gave me and quickly shook my hairs forward to cover up the worse.

"Look, we left to keep her safe! Nobody but me could do it!" I nearly yelled but with great restrain I did not.

"You-you fed her?"

"I'm not some blood whore." I spat. I don't know how I knew, I mean that guardian mask was unmovable, but I knew he was hurt by that comment.

He kept quiet for the rest of the night. I laid back on my bed with a sigh. This was so not cool! Now I had Dimitri mad at me and I was pretty sure he would not let me out of his sight for a long time now. Great.

**Dimitri's POV**

This girl, despite her beauty, was disrespectful. Annoying. Pain in my ass. And yet, there was something about her that pulled me in. Maybe it was her protectiveness or how she reminded me of myself when I was young.

She spaced out for a few long minutes. I called her name a few times but received nothing. Was she seriously trying to ignore me? I swear if that girl was ignoring me she would have hell to pay tomorrow. Kivona would put her in her place and if not I would challenge her to spare. Not that she could possibly win against me. She was an untrained novice who lacked in skill and experience. When I saw her blink I knew it was over. "What were you doing?"

"None of your business" she spat. I was unprepared with her anger, almost rage.

I worked hard to keep the shock and worry off my face but when Rose kept talking I knew I failed.

"Just mind your own damn business! You have no right to know what I'm thinking about!"

I remained calm through Rose's whole outburst. Where had that come from? She was fine a minute ago. I searched her eyes before saying, "I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea."

She played innocent. "What do you mean? I wasn't thinking of anything,"

I sighed, she really did need to learn how to hide her thoughts. "Do not try to run away, Rose, it's useless. You're surrounded by guardians and I don't know what kind of magic this school is under—aside from the wards."

"Look, we left to keep her safe! Nobody but me could do it!" What did she mean? By feeding her? Now I was determined to find out what the princess and Rose kept a secret for three years that made them run away. That scared them so much they could not tell anyone else and felt the need to run away.

Stupidly I said, "You-you fed her?"

"I'm not some blood whore." She spat. As soon as the words left her mouth I saw regret in her eyes but I did not care. Her words deeply hurt me, she knew nothing about them. Nothing about Dhampir communes. It was my turn to be pissed off and ignore her.

* * *

**A/N I want to apologize for not having this up sooner. I had Prank Week this past week and ended yesterday. It's this weird tradition my friends and I have every year starting September 1st after the Halloween stores are open. And I thought I lost my document when my laptop crashed. :( It's fine now, nothing was lost! Yay! Anyway, I will try to have two more chapters up this week to make up for the lack of. **

**How am I doing so far? Do you guys like it? I am really excited for the next few chapters! You'll see! *mysterious, evil grin***

**What do you think? Will Rose and Lissa actually be able to escape? Will Rose fall in love for Dimitri before they try to run away? Hmm. Review please! Have a nice day, see you guys soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Attractions

**Sadly, I do not own Vampire Academy or House of Night. **

**A/N I had a really good day yesterday and this came out, and part of the next chapter, just came so easily to me. I will get into HoN soon enough, be patient. (Like I'm one to talk!) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Attractions

**Rose's POV**

I felt her fear before I knew what was happening. Twisted metal. Broken glass. The car crash that nearly killed me. I woke up with a gasp shooting straight up out into the sitting position. In the corner Dimitri was watching me, as alert as he was when I went to sleep. Did he ever sleep? I tried to appear calm but I don't think I did a good job.

Nobody said anything, thank god, but the air is full of so many questions. I leaned back into my bed but could not lay down and enter that day again. Lissa's parents died that night, as her brother. It was one of her reoccurring dreams that I got sucked into every time she had them. Normally I could wake her up and comfort her but no, not with Dimitri keeping us apart.

"I need to see Lissa right now."

**Dimitri's POV**

"Why?" I asked, she bit her lip. What was this girl keeping a secret?

"I need to talk to her about this dream. It can't wait."

"No," I cocked my head to the side, time to find out what I can. "Unless there is something you are not telling me?"

"Forget it."

But I was not going to let it go that easily. I had to know. "There is something. You know it, Rose I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on." she remained frozen, possibly in fear of something. That's when I figured out why they acted so similar. It explained the odd thing last night too. They are bonded. Just like someone I knew from Russia. "You're bonded to her." Was it possibly the secret that made them run away?

"That is none of your business." She said coldly.

"I saw it, when we first found you. And last night you were with her weren't you?"

Actually I had no idea what it meant to be bonded, but if acting like I was an expert got her to talk than I was willing to do what it took to know everything. The only thing I actually knew about it was you had to die for the bond to form.

"What would you know about it? Are you—are you bonded to someone?"_ Ah, that is almost a confession!_

I was extremely glad my instructors back in Russia made me learn how to mask my emotions because in that moment I wanted nothing more than to laugh, and laugh, and laugh, until I cried. "No, I know someone who is."

I left it at that. The last thing I wanted to do was lie to her. I know it was a long shot but I wanted top get to know her maybe date her. If that would happen I wanted her to trust me not think that I lied to her.

**Rose's POV**

Damn him! Why did he know so much about being bonded? "Fine, we're bonded."

He nodded, not saying anything else. The silence is comfortable though. "It's four o'clock, do you want to go back asleep?"

"No, but I really do need to talk to Lissa. It's a dream she always has and it scares her." I felt uneasy talking about this but somehow I felt like I could tell him anything.

"What is it about?"

I hesitated, maybe I spoke too soon. "It's about the accident."

He studied my face for a few moments before nodding. "Okay, but I'm coming with you."

I hurried out of my bed before he could change my mind. If he offered the chance to talk to Lissa, who was I to turn it down? Refusing to change I walked out of my room, Dimitri in tow. The guardians tried to stop me but when Dimitri intervened, we were free to go.

I found something...strange...in the whole situation. How did Dimitri know about the bond? Nobody knew about that! But if... if he knew about bonding's then wait a damn second, he knew a Spirit user. I stopped in front of a statue as I realized this. "Who are they bonded to?"

"Mark is bonded—and married—to Oksana."

"I have to meet them." I said, my voice sounding a bit desperate even to myself.

"Rose, they live in Russia."

"Damn." This time he did not try to correct my language instead he chuckled. That gave me all the opening I needed. "So he has emotions! Who would have thought this stoic hot Russian had emotions!" I cheered not loud enough for any nearby people to hear.

"Yes, but I stay under control-"

"Oh don't give me that shit comrade," I saw him open his mouth to either protest or say something about my language. Probably both. "You know you don't want to." I purred seductively. Good thing Dimitri did not know my plan or was able to read my mind like Lissa could.

"Rose-"

"Oh stop Dimitri, I know you want this."

It was hard for me to explain but I felt like I knew him, in the short few hours I knew him anyway. Was it strange I felt like this? I thought it was. Before he knew what was happening, I leaned on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck (cause let's face it, he was too tall unless his head leaned down to me), and kissed him.

Something happened, something electrical. Magical. It was only a small peck on the lips but he responded to my lips without hesitation. And god did it feel good. I pulled away, smiling, but he pulled me back to him, crashing us together. It did not matter we were out in the open in broad daylight, but it was night for all the vampires. I was still a bit surprised by this. I certainly did not think this would happen in my plan.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my spine.

"I have an idea," I whispered back.

A growl escaped his chest before his lips were hungrily back on mine, this time on a mission. I found myself responding accordingly and a bit too R rated for being out in the open. When our lips broke away to breath, his lips made a trail of kisses down my neck and on my exposed skin, leaving the skin he kissed hot and electrified.

As his mouth came up my neck he stopped and kissed, licked, bit, one spot long enough for a moan to escape my lips. It felt so good! Shortly after, he resumed kissing me until he pecked my lips again. I felt him start to pull away but oh hell no! I grabbed the sides of his face and brought his lips against mine. I don't know how long our tongues fought for dominance, but I was winning, due to all my experience kissing—and various other activities. One of his hands rested on my back, pulling us closer, while the other found the edge of my shirt and slipped under before finding its way to my breast.

All too soon we pulled away completely out of breath before we realized what just happened. Oh my god! I jumped away, shocked and surprised—but certainly not regretting—that kiss.

"You're going to be the death of me, Roza." _Roza? What was that?_

"Hmm," I agreed. "What are we going to do now?" I meant to sound sexy, but Dimitri took it a different way.

"Nothing we can do. We don't know if you are even a student."

"If I'm not-"

"You will still be a minor. You know this can't happen again right?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _I tried to hide the hurt his words had on me and went for a carefree attitude. I never was rejected. Almost always I was the rejecter not rejectee.

"Yeah, I know. It's fine, comrade." My voice as cold as ice.

"Rose-" He tried to explain but I knew I could not handle hearing that.

"I said it's-"

_Oh my god Rose!_ Lissa's voice ran through my head. _We need to talk, get your ass over here now!_

I laughed and Lissa being so demanding. "Lissa calls."

He nodded, remembering why we were out here. I followed him to Lissa's dorms. _Why were we in two separate buildings? _My building, from what I saw at least, was full of guardians. Inside Lissa's building, however, was almost empty, save for a few girls, with the outline crescent on their forehead, exactly replica of Aphrodite's marks, in their pajamas watch television or in the kitchen searching for something.

Finally we reached her room and I did not bother with knocking. Dimitri sent me a disapproving look. Before I even took two steps in, Lissa bombarded me.

"Dimitri, can I talk to her in private for a minute." I gave him my best puppy dog face, pleading eyes and all, and I swear Lissa used a bit of compulsion. "I promise we are not talk about running away again, this is just private girl stuff." I knew we won when he nodded his head, even if I felt guilty about this.

The second the door closed Lissa would not shut up. "Oh my god! What was that? You kissed him?" she squealed.

"He's hot." I stated simply.

"Yes, but he's holding up her escape."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I know, but at first the kiss was part of my plan of escaping. You were in my mind weren't you?"

She shuttered "Yes, and it was creepy! That's happened to you before?"

"Sometimes. I already told you that. I don't know what's going to happen in this thing. Even if we wanted too, I don't think we have enough time to do anything."

"I know," she sighed, "But this is frustrating!"

I hugged and comforted her until Dimitri came in. "It's five now, you should get ready. They will be here in an hour."

I nodded, half way back to my room, he spoke "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why?"

"For kissing you. That never should have happened."

I felt the same rejection as before. Tears threatened to pour out but I forced them away. No way was I going to let him see me cry. Not now, not ever. I did not trust my voice, I nodded before slightly picking up my pace to make sure he did not see my face. I wanted nothing more than to run away from him. _Lissa, hurry up. When I get to my room, I'm grabbing my bag and we are leaving. Please._

Her response came automatically, _Okay. After we leave you will never see him again._

Damn bond, she was in my head listening to the conversation! But just then I did not care, it was comforting. I took time planning my escape strategy. The door was secure with guardians and as long as Dimitri was not in my room I could climb out the window like other times. But I was not sure how long the drop out of my window was. One thing for sure, I was about to find out.

* * *

**Ah she's trying to escape ****_again_****! The question is, will she actually escape a second time? Hmm. Please review! **

**Thanks for the follows and favs! Have a nice day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Disappointing

**A/N Gah, I am very sorry that this was not up last week! Things are just really crazy with college and work. However, here is this chapter now and I will try to upload the next one soon! Review please!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Disappointing

**Dimitri's POV**

I let the girls talk, longer than I planned on. They needed some time to calm down and relax in the chaos. I was not stupid though. All the doors and windows are covered by at least two guardians that are more than capable of taking Rose down without a second glance. She is untrained. Skilled, yes, but lacked three years of training and a hell of a lot of discipline but her raw potential made her, with the proper training of course, deadly.

My phone rang. I opened it up before I read the caller ID, "Guardian Belikov-"

"Oh stop that Dimka," My mom laughed in my native tongue, Russian. "It's only me"

"Sorry mama," I said in Russian.

"You sound tired, what happened today?"

"We caught them. I was up all night watching one of them."

"Oh? What's so special about her that you watched her sleep?"

"She's tricky, I know she would try to escape again and I could not let that happen. Just being cautious mama."

She sighed heavily into the phone. "I want to talk about this later Dimitri but you know how your grandma is."

I laughed. "You need to follow your heart and your gut Dimitri, it will be hard but you have to always follow them. It will lead you to where you have to be." Yeva said cryptically as usual.

"I will, I promise."

"Things are going to get very tough." With that she hung up and I was left to think about what she meant. I had a pretty good idea what she meant. She meant Rose.

After I finished my thoughts, I knocked on the door and let myself in. "It's five now, you should get ready. They will be here in an hour." She nodded, signaling she understood.

What was I going to do about this? She was only seventeen, a minor for Christ's sake! I knew what I had to do.

Half way back to her room, I said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why?" She seemed both genuinely surprised and

"For kissing you. That never should have happened."

I saw the hurt in her eyes and the tears that she held back. She was hurt by my words and honestly, they hurt me too. It almost felt like a knife sliced through me and wanted to rip me apart. I could not understand the such strong feelings I already had for this girl but they are there. I could not hide them. Suddenly my grandmother's words seemed easier said than done.

She walked ahead of me and I did not enter her room again but I knew she was up to something. Right before she shut the door, a look of determination shone across her face. Quickly I raced to her window. Did she know she was five stories up? Would she try to escape—oh who am I kidding? With her disciplinary record? Of course she would!

Soon enough a rope flew out her window, six feet off the ground before I saw her maneuvering out the window. I stood near the rope, ready to catch her when she fell. I highly doubted she would fall, not with her record, but there was a first for everything.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she jumped off the rope and found her footing before allowing herself to fall over. "I thought you said no-"

She shrugged uncaring, "Change in plans. Lissa wants to go."

Before either of us could blink, she turned around so fast it revivals Strigoi speed. I caught up with her soon with that kiss lingering in my thoughts. "Rose, you can't leave! This is you last chance to prove yourself worthy of being Lissa's guardian."

If talking nicely did not work I knew I had to resort to violence.

**Rose's POV**

"You have so much potential, I won't let that go to waste. Please." I heard the desperation in his voice, as if this really was my choice.

I sighed, there was no way I could get passed him another time. "Fine."

"Even," he hesitated, "even if you're not a student, I would like to train you. I really hate to see potential like yours go to waste."

I gave him one of my favorite Rose Hathaway witty quips before going back to my room without answering him. Had he meant it? If so, why did he want to? I know he told me why, but some part of me thought it was because of something else.

I had just enough time to get ready before Dimitri told me it was time to go and that Lissa would meet us their.

"Don't talk back, behave." I opened my mouth for the snide comment on my lips but he kept talking. "You have to make Kirova want to keep you enrolled. Just shut up, listen, and be alert. I'll be there as will Petrov," ah the head guardian at St. Vladmirs, I nearly forgot about her, "You have to try your hardest to stay enrolled. Kirova wants to expel you. You have to change her mind."

"What if I don't want to get enrolled." I threw back. I did not want to go back there, but I was not leaving Lissa. I did not know what I was going to do.

"Then you are stupid and so am I if I trained you after you messed up intentionally with your future." That blow hurt.

Without another word, we arrived in the office, Lissa before me, with her own guardian. She knew my decision without me sending her a message. Kirova ushered us forward without words before launching into her lecture.

I liked to believe the only reason she was in her profession is for the lectures, because I have yet to see any evidence of her actually liking kids. But the longer she went on, the more difficult it was to hear. And more truthful. I never should have let the Dragomir princess, the last of her line, run away with me even if she wanted to. I hated it when others are right about my mistakes, not that I would admit that to anyone even myself.

I have to admit Kirova's lecture was the best I ever heard—and that is saying a lot! It covered the usual topic: irresponsibility, disrespect, lack of discipline, self-centeredness, blah blah blah. I stopped listening as soon as she starting talking, tuning in every now and then.

"...Rosemarie Hathaway, you are facing expulsion. If this was only my choice, you would be expelled already but guardian Petrov and the queen requested me..."

This went on until Dimitri stepped in, saving my ass. "Headmistress, with all due respect, yes Rose is wild and disrespectful" the only thing keeping my mouth shut and not slamming that comment in his face was the pep talk we had earlier. "but she has raw potential. With the right amount of training, she can be the best guardian out there. All I am asking is to give her one more shot before making any rash decisions."

_My knight and shining armor!_ I had to be Lissa's guardian, he knew that too. She is my best friend, I'm bonded to her. I love her. Some part of me believed that no guardian could guard her better than I could but Dimitri had a damn good point. I needed to catch up with training before I was ready to be her official guardian.

"Are you willing to put in these extra hours? Before and after her classes here? In all her free time?"

"Yes."

"And mentor her? Give her lessons in self-control, patience, discipline, and anything else that seems fit?"

Dimitri hesitated but it was clear his answer was yes. "I will help Belikov with these lessons."

"No, no, it's alright, I can do it. I accept these terms."

"Rosemarie Hathaway, do you accept these conditions?"

Was I really getting off this easily? "Yes."

"Miss Hathaway, in addition to these conditions, you are under house arrest, so to speak. You are on probationary parole. One step out of line, you will be expelled. Nothing and nobody will stop me. You are only allowed out of your room for classes, meals, and trainings unless specified otherwise. And since you cannot be a full student here, you have a lot of training time. Most are with Guardian Belikov but other guardians may train you too. So you still accept these terms and conditions?"

Were they trying to keep Lissa and I separated? Lissa sent me a warning message to take the deal and one look at Dimitri's almost pleading face, I nodded. "I accept."

"Guardian Belikov, will you bring Rose to the Sons of Erebus while I finish talking with Vasilisa?"

Dimitri nodded before escorting me out. Neither of us talking for a long time.

"You did good back there, you have more self-control than most people give you credit for," I smiled before he shrugged his shoulders, finished talking. "When you want to anyway."

"Yeah? At least I'm not running around in a duster being a wannabe cowboy, comrade."

He gave me a half smile but did not respond. The Sons of Erebus ran a tight shift, though not as tight as the guardians. They told me two hours a day, one before my trainings with Dimitri and one after, that one of them would train me as they would their own. Then I went to the guidance counselor where I received my schedule.

**Classes begin at 8pm and end at 2am Monday through Friday**

5pm-6pm _Warrior Training. Gymnasium. Sons of Erebus_

6pm-8pm _Guardian Training. Gymnasium. Guardian Belikov_

_1__st__ period Archery. Gymnasium. James Stark_

_2__nd__ period Drama. 101. Performing Arts Center. Prof. Nolan_

_3__rd__ period Lit. 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesilea_

_4__th__ period Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. Dragon Lankford._

_-LUNCH BREAK-_

_5__th__ period Spanish. 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Garmy_

_6__th__ period Tae Kwan Do. Gymnasium. Prof. Xander Crane_

_7__th__ period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection. Guardian Tanner_

_8__th__ period Guardian Combat Techniques. Guardian Alto_

2am-4am _Guardian Training. Gymnasium. Guardian Belikov_

4am-5am _Warrior Training. Gymnasium. Sons of Erebus_

Dimitri and I walked out of the office. My hands held my schedule, eyes wide in disbelief, "You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"Watch your language! You can't afford to get into any more trouble." I looked at him, surprised by his words. Watch my language? No way.

"They scheduled my trainings with you! And They are two hours long! I don't have time for my homework! And when am I supposed to eat?"

"I am sure you will have time to eat and sleep. Don't worry."

"Worry? I have twelve hours of my day scheduled!" Dimitri stopped me by turning around and grasping my shoulders so hard that I thought I would have bruises tomorrow.

"And if you did not leave, you would not so much class time. You brought this on yourself. Did you honestly think you could run from us forever?"

I refused to answer that because honestly, I am surprised we stayed hidden as long as we had. I walked away, well aware he followed me (probably thinking I would run away again) before running into a laughing Zoey.

"...have you learned nothing?" A guy talking to her and two other girls.

"Twin, remind me, do we care?"

"Not at all, twin, in fact-"

"Rose!" Zoey squealed, cutting off the mocha colored girl. I refrained from rolling my eyes. I let my feet drag me towards her. "Everyone, this is Rose. She is like Eddie Castile. Rose, this is Damien, Erin" she said motioning to the guy and the beautiful blonde haired girl. "And Shaunee, but everyone calls Erin and Shanuee twins. You'll see why."

"Hey."

"What classes do you have?"

I handed my schedule to Zoey. Everyone gathered around her quickly, reading over he shoulder. Damien was the first to look up and speak.

"What did you do?" He sounded curious but caring.

"It's a long story."

"Lunch? You can meet everyone else then."

"Sure. Hey comrade, we are going to start our training now or after classes?"

"After," he said quickly, face unchanging. I sighed, his mask was firmly back in place.

"Z and I will show you around."

I nodded, "Minus well get this over with, I just can't wait to start training again." A hint of sarcasm creeping into my voice.

The twins laughed. I already knew where most of the things were but Zoey and Damien are too eager. Half way to the archery range, inside the gym, we ran into Zoey's boyfriend. James Stark. Or rather Stark. It did not take long to figure out everyone called him it.

Stark offered to bring me there, seeing as he is my instructor and they had to get to their own classes. With a quick kiss, Stark, Dimitri, and I were alone. Stark, unlike any others here, had red marks. His crescent mark is filled in and, like Zoey, marks flow on his face, giving him a unique pattern. Was he a vampire or a fledgling? Was Zoey a fledgling? I made a mental note to ask later.

"You're a dhampir."

"Yeah, and you're Marked."

"I made the change, I am a vamypre now. Thanks to Zoey. "

"Awe, whipped much?"

He, however, did not find my joke funny. "Castile is waiting."

Without another word, the three of us walked into the room without another word. This would be a very long day.


	6. Chapter 6 Pay Back

Sorry guys! I had so much going on but here is the next chapter now!

Chapter 6 Pay Back

**Rose's POV**

My lunch break came after dreadful hours of classes. Lissa and I only shared Literature, Lunch, and Spanish together and sat next to each other when we could. Eddie and I sparred with each other every chance we had. He never dared to hold back, and I hated him for it too, but not as much as I would if he had held back.

I spotted Zoey as soon as I entered but before I could take another step, she, another girl with short blond hair, and Lissa walked (Lissa nearly ran) to me. The unknown girl nearly bouncing in place. She was so—country—looking. All her clothing screamed country girl from her tan cowboy boots to her button down, plaid shirt.

Until that point I did not recognize I was not one of the few girls with long hair, all them did. Everyone had thick, luscious hair styled to perfection. Most people at St. Vlads could not compete in the hot factor...not even Jesse. Dimitri put up a damn good fight though, and in my books he won.

"Hey, I'm Stevie Rae!" the girl said with a southern twang. _Yup, definitely a country girl. _"I was wonderin' when I was gonna meet ya! Z keeps talkin' about the unmarked vamps. I know Mia and Eddie but you're new here."

"Speaking of new" one of the annoying twins said from behind Zoey and Stevie Rae.

"When are you going to tell us that story?" finished the other twin. It was too much of a hassle to remember who was who.

I laughed, "If you really want to hear it, point me to the food. I'm starving." Everyone laughed, especially Lissa. She knew my eating habits a bit too well.

Eddie joined our group, along with Stark and Damien. Nearly everyone sat at a table before remembering the story that almost got me kicked out before I ran away.

_It was a rainy night, or day depending on how you look at it. Lissa and I attended one of the royal parties. That included the usual: drinking, smoking, dancing, and a lot of kissing. Moroi men loved Dhampir women for their body making mine a prize._

_Lissa and I decided to scare everyone with this prank._

_"__Meet us in the woods at 3pm." I told everyone and bribed them with either sex or alcohol. _

_Lissa and I placed twenty notes, all death threats, and made the first one the easiest to find stating "If you ever want to drink or have sex again, you have to find all of these notes" The group of Moroi's decided to find us, after a little scare. When everyone started to enter the woods separately, we made sure everyone was scared shitless by the fifth note. After the tenth note "you're wasting you time, the chainsaw is right around the corner 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." I made Mason wear a white mask, just like in Halloween, and chase them around with the chainsaw on. An hour later Christian joined forces with Mason using his fire powers to freak them out. Of course the other fire-users knew it was another fire-user but they were too freaked out to understand it._

_Most of the time we staying inside the wards but the last five are outside the wards making the danger level higher than before. Eddie, Mason, myself, and a few other trouble making novices made sure the Moroi were in no danger. Lissa found a dead crow in the middle of the woods and I felt her magic bubble up and seize her. The crow started to twitch and soon it flew away. She brought the crow back to life. I ran to her and Christian saw me running towards Lissa. He followed. When I stopped in front of Lissa I started feeling nauseous. Before I could blink, four Strigoi surrounded us._

_ "__Mas-!" A Strigoi back-handed me, cutting me off. _

_I got up at speeds that rivaled the Strigoi in front of Lissa and I. Christian froze a few feet behind us but quickly recovered and helped me fight the Strigoi with his massive fire power. We somehow took out two of the four Strigoi together before some guardians interceded us. Stan Alto pushed me to the ground and hovered over me with an evil glint in his eyes. Christian, Lissa, and I spent the next hour watching Kirova tapping one of her feet before diving into what I thought was her best lecture ever._

_Later that night, Lissa and I continued to party after Kirova's major bitch fest. Ditching security was tougher than usual but with the help of Mason and Eddie, we escaped. Lissa and I ended up getting drunk and she, well, I don't know what came over her. She wanted to "make him pay". I wished she would stop hurting him, not physically hurting of course, Lissa would never do that, but she was controlling him. With compulsion. He held something in his hands, a bat, and I realized Lissa wanted to make him hit his head with it and kill himself. I could not let that happen. I pushed Lissa on the ground, breaking the eye connection and the compulsion. The bat flung into the window, completely smashing it into a gazillion pieces._

_Before anyone could react, I wished so hard Lissa would let go of her anger. I saw a slight change in her, and a major change in me. Suddenly the uncontrollable rage seeped into me and I attacked the guy too. He never should have brought a feeder to a party! He never should have used her like that! He was going to pay! The teachers barged in just as I lunched towards Ralf. Before I could lay a finger on him, someone caught the back of my shirt and forced me to the ground. Damn them! In a split second I made up my mind: we were leaving the academy tomorrow. This place was not safe for us anymore, and now I knew I was going to be under house arrest—as if I was not before._

_But I had to some planning to do before running away. I wanted my marks before I ran away and the day after next, I got them. The night after the ceremony, Lissa and I ran away with a tiny idea what we were going to do._

Lissa brought me back to the present. I still had no idea what I was going to say, I sure as hell was not going to give them the truth!

"Alright, I think I will start with the human game of Slender-man." Eddie and Damien gasped, obviously knowing what it is. "Eddie you remember that, right?"

"Yeah, Stan was pissed! Oh man, I don't think he would've cared if the entire school had a snowball fight and included him in it!" I laughed.

"What's so wrong with snowball fights?" Zoey asked.

Eddie and I exchanged shrugs. "We don't know."

"It's not like we would fill them with glass shards or razor blades." I said, making Eddie laugh.

"Well if you're in a bad mood you might-"

I slapped Eddie in his head. Everyone cracked up in laughter. I caught sight of Aphrodite walk in, haughty, with three of the fakest friends I have seen. I rolled my eyes at her friends. She probably does not know what a real friend is. Nevertheless, I continued laughing with everyone else.

"Story time!" Stevie Rae bounced.

"Fine," I sighed.

"She had probation before this happened and Stan's an ass" Eddie helpfully said.

"I just want to rip his balls off." I mumbled. "Anyway, Mason wanted to help-" I trailed off.

Dimitri walked in the room, in full hot glory. I was surprised he did not follow me here as well. Maybe he thought I deserved a break? He exchanged a few words to a guardian and the guardian left, leaving Dimitri to watch me once again.

Most eyes at our table followed my gaze and I looked away before anyone could giggle and shot into the truth about the human Slender-Man—minus the Strigoi ending. Before I could launch into the lecture before the party that got busted (I refused to tell them about the breakdown), the bell rang. I looked around as everyone began filing out.

Everyone parted their ways, Zoey, Lissa, Eddie, and I went to Spanish while everyone else went to whatever class they had next. Everything was pretty normal until Stan's class. The room was filled with the warriors and guardians in training a like. Much like at St. Vlads, the guardians stood in the back of each room watching for possible dangers and the warriors guarded the exterior. Mia and Lissa had a guardian following them all times and right now, so did I. Belikov never let me out of his sight save for bathroom breaks. So, of course, Dimitri stood in the back of the room with two other guardians.

"Ah Rosemarie Hathaway!" Stan cheered as I took my first step into the room for Guardian Combat Techniques with Eddie. "Nobody told me we had a special guest!" He grabbed my arm when I tried passing him.

"Get your grimy hands off me!" I hissed. _How dare he think he can lay a hand on me? _

Anger sparked in his eyes, clearly my comment (demand) pissed him off. _Good._ "Now Miss Hathaway, I thought you were giving the class a lecture today. My mistake, I assume."

"Are you-" He could not be suggesting what I think he is. That would just be too cruel. _Please, please, do not let him be suggesting _that_!_

"Why yes, I am very sure."

He released my arm and immediately stepped out of the way of the podium. Meanwhile blocking all escape options, leaving my only choice being the podium. _He really was the cruelest person I knew._ I gave him a haughty look before stepping to my doom.

"Please tell the class, how did you manage that _daring_ escape?" He challenged.

"Easy. Security sucks." That earned me a few chuckles from my old classmates and wide eyes and gasps from my new ones. "After we slipped past our dorm matrons it was almost too easy." I refused to rat out the person who hide us in their trunk.

Stan jumped in my face, so close I felt his breathing and smelt the lingering coffee in his breath. _Disgusting._ He was _far_ too close. _Breathe Rose you can get through this. _I looked away from his beady dark eyes and focused on the wall in the back of the room.

"How did you keep her safe? How did you keep us away from her? What-"

Was he trying to get knocked out? Really, what was his fucking problem? I tried tuning him out to no avail. But he pushed until my small temper got the best of me.

"_I kept her safe!_ I_ had_ to! Nobody else could keep her safe, don't you see that? I did what I had to do!" I screamed in his face.

The room was dead silent, so silent the only thing I heard was Stan's breathing and mine. Were the Marked students afraid of Stan? I nearly scoffed at the thought immediately. Dhampirs of St. Vlads knew too well what Stan was all about. He was just an ass in charge. Stan narrowed his eyes until they lit up with what had to be a very evil idea. _Oh boy, I did it now._

"What techniques did you use?" He asked brightly.

"My—techniques?" I asked cautiously. Where was her going with this?

"Surely you had to have some techniques since you broke out to "protect" the last Dragomir and kept her hidden from everyone in this world. Seeing as both of you are still alive proves you had some methods. Did you go outside during daylight?"

"Sometimes," I admitted.

"Sometimes? I do believe when you are guarding a Moroi solo, that is exactly what you do—oh wait you would not know that since you've been on the run for two years!" he announced joyously.

So that's his angle huh? Make me look unworthy? Well, two can play that game.

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you just call me?"

"An Asshole" I said loud enough everyone heard.

His eye twitch. _Good, he finally gets a tiny taste of his own medicine. _"Watch your mouth, Hathaway. You are already maxed out on punishments but see me after class. I think I can find the perfect punishment for you that doesn't end with you being expelled."

"Oh I see-"

"If you ran into a Strigoi, would you have survived? After sparring with your classmates and _losing_ do you really think you could take on fully grown Strigoi and be alive?"

"I already killed two before we-"

"Yes, yes I know. But you did not stake them. Fire killed them, if Christian was not there you and her would be dead!" he shot back impatiently.

"I kept her alive, didn't I?" I said, trying not to let this asshole break my self-control again—not that I had much to begin with.

"Because you got _lucky_. If you came across a Strigoi they would break that pretty little neck of yours before you knew what was going on. They are faster, stronger, and their senses? Are better than anything you can imagine. Fighting a Strigoi is like fighting an army of mutant Dhampirs on crack. You and the last Dragomir could have died."

"But we didn't," My earlier sarcastic mood became sullen.

"Because you got lucky." He said as if he won the match.

Stan let me sit down while he lectured the class until the bell rang. Dimitri stayed in his spot, not allowing me out of his sight. I felt uneasy under his gaze but when I looked back half way through class, his eyes were looking at everything and nothing just like a guardian should. I tuned out Stan for the rest of the class too, knowing I really should have paid attention. I already lost so much time. Eddie would surely help me catch up to speed if I had the time. I gave a sigh of relief as the bell rang and started to exit the room with the crowd of students. Stan called my name, forcing me to stay in the room. Nobody spoke again until only Dimitri, Stan, and I remained in the room.

"Guardian Belikov, there is no need for you to say around. I am capable of handling Miss Hathaway if she tries to escape again."

"No disrespect sir but I have my orders and I am not leaving Hathaway without direct orders from Guardian Petrov." _Ah there he goes again: my knight in shining armor._

Stan's eye twitched before he regained his composure."Fine. Rose, you have a choice of two punishments unless you want to be expelled and I know you will not like either option. You can clean out the Chapel and help set it up for the full moon ritual until you are relieved or you can give the dark daughters your blood for their ritual. They cut you and you bleed into the cup. They won't feed from you. The choice is yours."

Stan Alto found the only way to render me speechless.

**Dimitri's POV**

...the choice is yours," Guardian Alto said.

Rose was speechless, something I knew did not happen to her. She always has a witty comeback for everything. I figured it was time to intervene and help Rose out just a little. Stan really was an ass. What the hell was he thinking? He should never have offered her blood for the ritual. It was inappropriate. _What happened to him that made him such an asshole?_

"Sir, I do not think that is an acceptable punishment. She is not allowed to give up her blood." I stepped in before Rose could say anything.

"That is not up to you." Stan said.

He really was starting to get on my nerves. In a snap decision, I made up Rose's mind for her. There was no way I just going to sit around while these vampyres took her precious blood.

"She will clean the chapel but she will not give blood."

Something shone in Stan's eyes that frightened me. Why was he looking at me like that? "Why do you care? You just met this girl yesterday and you fought to keep her enrolled and now you know what's best for her?"

I was taken back by the question but I did not hesitate answering."No, I don't, but giving blood... she should not have to give blood."

"Well it's not your choice. Rose, what do you want to do?"

I begged and pleaded with my eyes, wishing she would understand. Our eyes met and neither of us looked away for almost thirty seconds and I thought she understood what I tried conveying to her. I did not realize I was holding my breath until I heard her decision.

"I guess the chapel."

I wanted to smile but held it back although I think Rose saw through my mask when she looked away.

"Right after your warrior training you go to the chapel. The ritual is in a week and they need your help. Belikov, see to it she is there on time. If she is late, it will be on you."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. What was his problem? I heard all the guardians talk about Rose's body before and things they wished they could do and it never bothered me. Not until I met her. When Stan got in her face like that? I just wanted to slap that smirk off his face and tell him to fuck off and not to talk to her like that or get that close to her again.

Stan's question played in my head like a loop. Why do I care so much about Rose? I only just met her yet I knew she was different. I did everything I could to keep her here and safe and yeah I only just met her! What was happening to me? There had to be a rational explanation as to why I cared so much for her. I just had to find it.

Rose walked out without being properly dismissed, ending my inner turmoil. I had a lot of work to do with her. I followed her only into the next hallway before tugging on her arm, forcing her to stop.

"You have to wait to be dismissed before leaving like that."

She cocked her head to the side, giving me a look that screamed "what the fuck".

"It was clear the lecture was over. And what the hell was that! I can speak for myself, you know." _What was she talking about? _"If I wanted to do the blood thing you wouldn't let me?" _Oh._ "Is that right?" she lowered her voice so only I could hear, making the air around us freeze. "I fed Lissa to keep her safe. You know that."

"I do, but you do not need to give up your blood to get out of trouble."

"I wouldn't. I would have picked the cleaning over giving blood like that." She made a disgusted face, reminding me about the blood whore comment she made.

"Glad to see we agree on something." I said keeping my voice hard. "Come on, we have training to get-"

"Rose!" Eddie called running across the yard. _I swear if he kept her from training, she would never hear the end of it. _

Rose's head shot is the direction of his voice just in time to see me clinch my fists. "Can't talk now, training." She gave her infamous Hathaway eye roll.

"It'll be quick, I promise."

She looked at me for possible approval, I nodded giving her what she wanted. I was curious as to what she would do with this privilege. "Fine, walk with us then."

Hearing that made me smile. She was not going to let him distract her from her training which meant she was serious. _I made the right decision. I had to stick with this undisciplined, trouble making girl._

"Lissa got invited to the Dark Daughters ceremony." Rose stopped walking, her eyes wide with surprise. I knew Lissa meant everything to Rose so I gave her this moment.

"What!? No, she's not even Marked! How can she-"

"Anyone can be a part of it. There are no rules against different races being part of them."

The shock was clear on her face though she tried hiding it well behind that sarcastic façade. I let them talk a few moments before pushing the now stilled movement forward. During the short walk to the field, Eddie tried to cheer her up though. She laughed at his jokes and made it sound natural but I knew something was off. My feeling was confirmed when he walked away and her face fell.

_Should I do anything?_ I debated comforting her myself until we got to the edge of the field and track.

"Stan's such an ass" she said before I could say anything.

"I don't agree with what he said to you but it was true. Rose, do you really believe you were prepared to protect her?" I've been dying to know the answer to that myself.

"I killed two Strigoi before I left. If I had to, I could've done it again. I kept her safe the whole time, even when the academy couldn't."

I took in her words but somehow I knew she knew what the truth was even though her attitude expressed otherwise. "I looked in your files, you were top in your class and I'd really like to help you get back there." I rested a hand on her shoulder and leaned down so we are eye level. _Don't say anything stupid, Dimitri!_ "Let me help you."

"I thought that is what I signed up for comrade." She gave a real-non bullshit smile.

**Rose's POV**

"Let me help you" Dimitri said, looking deep into my soul. I could not escape him.

"I thought that is what I signed up for, comrade," I gave him a real smile unlike the ones I gave Eddie.

I feared I ruined the moment with my comment but that was asking for one of my famous Rose Hathaway quips. But when Dimitri gave my a half-smile, I knew we are fine.

My Warrior training was different and unlike anything I ever faced before. Most of it was learning about the Marked vampyres and everything with them but they did some training with me as they saw fit.

I smiled as Dimitri entered the gym, ten minutes before our training began. As soon Darius left, Dimitri asked me many questions on my training while I was away. When he finished he demonstrated the stretches he wanted me to do.

"Come on comrade, can't we just start tomorrow?" I asked during the warm up stretches.

He laughed at me until he realized I was serious. They did not give me a warm and fuzzy mentor. "Oh," his face fell, "you're serious."

"Of course I am! I hurt like hell and the little sleep I did get I was pulled into Lissa's head."

"You will feel a hundred times worse tomorrow so better to start training now." _Yup, he certainly was not a warm and fuzzy mentor. Why did I have to get stuck with this hot hard ass?_

Instead of letting me fight, he forced me to run my usual three miles, lift weights, and other body toning exercises we had embedded in us since I can remember. Dimitri sat on the sidelines reading a western novel I was sure going to give him hell for tomorrow.


End file.
